Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology field of film plating in vacuum, and particularly to a sputtering apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Sputter coating technology is widely applied in flat panel display field, semiconductor field and solar energy field, etc. due to its simple process, convenient operation, and density of the obtained film and high combination strength. A sputtering apparatus is used to perform a sputtering, in the sputter coating technology. The used sputtering apparatus includes a vacuum chamber, in which a substrate and target materials are provided. The working principle of the sputtering apparatus is to supply certain process gas to the vacuum chamber where an electrical field is provided therein to ionize the process gas as plasma, which in turn hits the rotatable target materials under the action of the electrical field such that particles on the surface of the target material are sputtered out of the target materials and are attached to the surface of the substrate, thereby achieving the film.
However, the inventor has found that the sputtering apparatus in prior art is configured such that the rotatable target materials each is set to have a large rotation angle in order to make sure that the coating produced by the sputtering apparatus has a uniform thickness. In this instance, particles sputtered from a same target material travel rather significant different distances and arrive at different locations of the substrate and thus contents of the process gas at different locations of the film, which is formed of particles through the sputtering, are different. Thus, different portions of the film exhibit different characteristics, which renders a device containing the coating deteriorate, or even failure, and thereby decreases yield of the devices manufactured by the sputtering apparatus.